


Closet? Elevator? What's the difference?

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: (that should just be a given with all of my writing honestly), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Domestic Fluff, Elevators, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Team as Family, meddling teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Ben is an idiot sometimes.Jos helps.
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	Closet? Elevator? What's the difference?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahoftheRomanIsles23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahoftheRomanIsles23/gifts), [HeidiJames28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/gifts).



> For my dear Sarah, who gave me this request almost 23 days ago  
> Babe I am so sorry it's taken so long, I hope this is everything you wanted 🥺❤  
> Also a little bit of a dedication to Immy who loves these three 🥰❤  
> It has to involve Ben and Eoin squabbling like a married couple over something entirely silly, Eoin giving Ben the silent treatment, and to top it all off, them getting stuck in an elevator. (Painfully cliche, I know, but I'm a sucker for anything cliche and fluffy)

“I can’t believe you, honestly, how could you even _do_ that, that’s against every goddamn rule in the history of rules!? YOU’RE A FUCKING HEATHEN BENJAMIN ANDREW STOKES, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE."

"But what-"

"DON’T FUCKING TALK TO ME!” Eoin throws his hands in the air, looking incredibly angry and disgruntled as he storms into the living room. Joe creases an eyebrow and looks between the two gingers from his spot on Jos’ lap.

The keeper, who is currently nosing at the soft curls at the base of his boyfriend’s neck, huffs an easy laugh into the skin he’s working at. It’s ticklish and Joe squirms, prompting Jos to growl lowly, and nip at the flesh. 

Neither ginger is in a frame of mind to yell at the two for their disgustingly obnoxious PDA.

“I honestly do not see what you’re so angry about, why are you yelling, all I did was-”

“Go against EVERYTHING I stand for, and ruin my morning, and then INSULT ME, BUT YES GO ON WHY DON’T YOU, DEFEND YOUR ACTIONS.”

Jos creases an eyebrow, and Joe can feel the motion against his hair.

“I just don’t understand what you’re so angry about it’s not like I killed a man, the way you’re parading around and screaming at me is some serious overreaction.”

Joe’s eyes widen and he immediately knows that was a bad move. Jos very admirably resists the urge to facepalm. For as smart as Ben actually is, he's just made a massively dumb error.

 _“OVERREACTION._ BENJAMIN ANDREW STOKES, I SWEAR TO- you know what, I don’t even want to talk to you, actually I don’t even want to see your face right now, IN FACT, I SORT OF THINK YOU SHOULD GO FUCK YOURSELF.”

Jos blinks momentarily and actually does quit biting at Joe for a second. And when that happens, it usually means something big is going down. Joe seems worried too, a little scared, and Jos can sense it, from the way the smaller blonde’s hands clutch softly at his wrists.

“Hey! If you’re both going to yell, can you please not do it here, Joey’s not taking it so well.” Jos’ stature has become protective and he’s holding his boyfriend extremely close, kissing his ear softly and murmuring praise.

 _“Shit._ Fuck. I’m so sorry Joey, I didn’t mean for you to hear that.” Eoin comes by, pressing a kiss to the top of Joe’s head, and giving Jos an apologetic smile. He gets a satisfied nod from the keeper and a smile in return from the younger boy as well.

Ben brushes a hand through the younger blonde’s hair, ruffling it softly, before glancing at Jos, who’s already looking at him in disapproval. Ben only shakes his head and gives him a wry smile. Jos frowns at him and rapidly gestures with his eyes. Ben glares back and pointedly shakes his head. The keeper gives him an icy expression, that sort of looks a bit like ‘if you hurt Eoin, I’ll kill you,’ but it also looks a bit like ‘stop being a fucking ass and make out with him already.’

“Eoin I-”

The shorter ginger turns around angrily, gives Ben a look that could kill, and storms out of the apartment. Seconds later, a very sleepy Chris and accompanying ginger boyfriend stumble out of their bedroom. “What’s with all the yelling?” Chris asks, before gasping and running to cuddle his fellow ‘our-boyfriends-ruin-our-necks-so-we-need-scarves’ union member. Jos allows it, carefully sitting up and leaving the two to cuddle on the couch (after pressing a loving kiss to Joe’s temple), making his way (slightly angrily) toward Ben.

“What did you do!?” he whisper yells.

“Absolutely nothing, he’s just mad at me for no reason.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Jonny says, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Why won’t you just tell him, Ben?”

“Because I know he likes Mark, and Mark likes him, I wouldn’t do that to either of them. I'm not that bad of a person.”

Joe and Chris both actually _do_ facepalm. Christ’s sake.

“For the love of fucking-”

Jos and Jonny send a glance at each other, and then grab one of Ben’s biceps and pull him out of the door. Jos throws his other hand out and grabs Eoin (who is standing outside the door, arms crossed and pouting angrily), while Jonny jabs at the button for the elevator.

“Go to the nets and hit some shit, or go yell at each other, or- here's an idea, go fucking talk your issues out.”

“You’ve scared both Chris and Joey this morning, and if you do it again, we’ll gut you both.”

Ben sighs, and nods at them reluctantly. Eoin turns his back on both his wicketkeepers, but does utter out a quiet “tell them both we’re sorry, thanks Jossy, Jonny.”

Both wicketkeepers give gestures of approval, and push the two into the elevator, before pressing the ‘close doors’ button, and letting out a deep sigh.

Before the elevator has even moved, they can hear Eoin yelling again.

“I AM STILL NOT TALKING TO YOU BEN.”

“Well, for someone who’s not talking to me, you are directing a lot of words at me.”

Jos rolls his eyes and brings out his phone. “Hey, uh, Sarah?”

“Hi, uh Jos, is this? What can I do for you?”

“Yes. It's about Eoin and Ben. Jam the third elevator. Now.”

“Done. I hope those two get their shit together.”

“You and practically everyone in this damn building. Thanks, Sarah.”

Jonny holds out a hand and the two wicketkeepers high five, Cheshire grins and mischievous eyes.

“I’ll call Mark,” the ginger says, as they head back into their apartment.

Jos agrees, and turns away, but quickly pulls Jonny back to his side, pointing at the sofa, where their two boyfriends are curled up against each other, already on the phone with a Durham pacer.

_Yes Marky, they trapped them in an elevator._

_No Marky, we didn’t want you to get claustrophobic, but you should hurry up and get here._

_Okay, see you in about half an hour, love you!_

Both wicketkeepers stare adoringly at their boyfriends, who have not noticed their appearance. Jos hooks an arm over Jonny’s shoulders, and the ginger nudges his head against Jos’.

_Family is a great thing._

\--

Suddenly, the elevator jolts to a stop.

“Oh, fuck my life. Great, now I’m stuck here with you. Just great.”

Ben’s face doesn’t change expression, but the words _hurt._ “Eoin, why are you so angry with me, I know it’s not because of-”

“I literally said I’m not fucking talking to you, Ben.” Eoin’s face is pained and angry and he turns away from the all-rounder, pushing his shoulders back and glaring at the ceiling of the metal box.

“Because of what?! I doubt pineapples make you this angry Morgan!” The taller ginger has basically had enough of this shit. He fists a hand in Eoin’s shirt and shoves him against the mirrored wall of the elevator.

The whimper that comes out of the smaller man’s mouth throws him for a loop.

 _“Fuck, fuck I’m sorry, did I hurt you? Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Jos is going to fucking kill me.”_ Ben places his hand softly under Eoin’s head and then cradles his face softly to inspect any damage he may have caused. “What did I do? How can I fix it? _Please, I don’t know how.”_ His guarded expression has dropped, and he looks worried, and upset, and _hurt,_ and it’s killing Eoin on the inside.

He lifts one of his hands to brace the side of Ben’s neck. “I’m not hurt. That’s not what that was.” He looks intently into the other man’s eyes, vulnerable and trusting.

Ben blinks momentarily before some realisation flickers through his eyes. “Wait but, but Marky?” The taller ginger looks terrified and immediately releases his hold, backing away. “Oh, _shit_ oh no-”

“I’m allowed to like two people, Ben. And so are you. Stop your bullshit.”

“Is that why you were angry with me?” He says, taking a tentative step forward.

“Partially, because you keep dodging both Mark and me, and acting like a martyr. But also, because who the fuck puts pineapples on pizza Ben, seriously, I cannot believe you’d do that, AND THEN YOU SAID I WAS OVERREACTING AND THAT WAS EVEN-”

Ben has placed a soft kiss to Eoin’s plush bottom lip and exhales in relief at the response he gets, which is a satisfied smile and breathy sigh of approval. “Yo- you’re sure Mark is okay with this? With me? I’m- I know I can be-”

“Ben.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Eoin jumps slightly, wrapping his legs around Ben’s waist, arms around his neck, and presses their mouths together, hard. The impact draws a groan from the all-rounder’s throat.

“Can I push you against the-”

“Yes.”

Well then. That sounds good. Ben braces his hands against Eoin’s thighs, before shoving him roughly against the wall. Ben discovers that the whimper Eoin makes sounds just as good when it’s breathed into his mouth.

He stutters out an “oh _god,”_ as the shorter ginger’s hand tugs roughly at his hair. _“Fuck, baby-”_ Eoin does it again immediately, and this time, when he gasps, there’s another tongue in his mouth, tangling up against his in the best of ways. It feels dirty- but so so good. _Both of them can’t help but feel like there’s someone missing though…_

When they pull away from each other to breathe, Eoin has a sparkle in his eye, that Ben’s seriously missed seeing. _“Baby?”_

“Oh, uh, erm, is that okay?”

“I _so_ wish Mark was here to hit you over the head,” is the response he gets, accompanied by a very happy grin. “You can call me whatever you want, as long as you promise to shove me up against things more often… Maybe with your hand around my throat.”

Ben’s jaw drops, and at the exact same time, the elevator starts moving again, only, heading in the opposite direction to where they were supposed to be going. The doors open to reveal two very smug wicketkeepers and a very in-love-looking Mark Wood.

Eoin shakes his head in false exasperation. "I knew you two had something to do with this." 

“Hi baby,” Ben says softly, lifting his arms to the side, offering a hug.

_“Oh my god.”_

Suddenly, he has an armful of Mark, and a mouthful of his tongue. His other hand is immediately intertwined with shorter, slimmer fingers.

Eoin places a kiss to his cheek, and when he looks up, seeing the expressions that Jos and Jonny are giving him, Ben has to do his best not to combust.

“Bennyyyyyyyyyyy!”

Well. If he thought that was all the love he was going to get today, he was definitely wrong. A very excited and much happier Joseph Root has just barrelled into his side, nearly sending him and both of his _boyfriends_ to the floor.

“Joey! Sweetheart, you’re adorable, but darling I think maybe we should give them a minute hm?”

“But da-”

Ben tugs Joe closer, and simultaneously pulls Jos into a hug, before letting them both go and doing the same to Jonny and Chris (who was standing at the door watching with _no_ tears in his eyes). “Thank you, and I’m sorry, I know I haven’t been the most agreeable person recently.”

Jos kisses his temple, and Chris pokes his cheek, smiling with flushed cheeks.

Eoin and Mark take his hands and they all head back inside. Joe climbs himself back into Jos’ lap, curling tightly around his boyfriend. “You did good Jossy,” he smiles, shoving his face into the keeper’s very comfortable chest. “You too Jonny.”

“Thank you, Joey,” the ginger keeper says, as Chris makes himself comfortable lying in his boyfriend’s lap.

“So did you, baby,” Jos says, praising his boyfriend with a kiss to his forehead, “I’m very proud of you.” Joe preens and tucks his face into Jos’ chest.

Ben looks much calmer, with Eoin and Mark both tucked into his sides, kissing at his jaw and playing with his fingers.

“What were you actually so mad about though Morgs?” Jonny asks, genuinely curious.

“Oh. Uhm.” Their limited-overs captain looks very sheepish and casts his eyes downward. Ben grips his jaw softly and kisses him, chastely but firmly, open-mouthed but loving, and then does the same to Mark. “Well. He may have suggested ordering Hawaiian pizza.”

_“Oh my god.”_

Mark laughs the hardest. Eoin and Ben stare at him lovingly, and the rest of them look at all three of them with expressions of fond exasperation.

_Finally._


End file.
